


Night Ed’s, love you

by loserinhawkins



Category: IT
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, IT - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Sad, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserinhawkins/pseuds/loserinhawkins
Summary: Richie will finally see Eddie again, but not without a little help first





	Night Ed’s, love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m sorry I haven’t written in such a long time. School sucks. Anyways, I’ve been going through some stuff lately and I felt like this was a good way to get it all out. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope this puts you in your feels. - el 💓

It had been a year since Eddie Kaspbrak died. And Richie Tozier was doing okay. The first two months after the battle were the hardest by far. Ever since Richie lost his career, and his Ed’s, he just couldn’t do it anymore. His apartment was dark and decaying. He didn’t remember the last time he showed, or ate. He just took pills and drank. The losers all reached out to him, but he has no plans of responding. What’s the point if the one he needed want there? So, one afternoon he went to Home Depot, bought a nice, thick rope and wrote a letter. He didn’t mean to copy Stan, at all. But Stan has the easy way out, he thought to himself. And Eddie. He just wanted to see Eddie one more time. And he would. Just as Richie wipes his final tears, pitting the rope around his neck, a blurry image of a redhead and a brunette burst into the room, screaming.

When Richie woke up, the doctor explained to him the plan they had set in place for him and his healing. He spent the next 4 months in a mental health center. Whenever Ben and Bev come to visit him, they explained that their impromptu visit was because they were concerned for him and his health. They were right. The nurses were very kind, even when Richie wasn’t. He apologized to them over and over because of how much of a jerk he was to them in the first month. He didn’t want to be here, he just wanted to see Eddie. They all understood, but Richie still felt awful. He treated them like shit, how could they be so patient? His therapist was nice, and they got along very well. He was blunt but nice about Richie and his problems, he listened for as long as he needed to, if it meant Richie was getting better and letting all the negative feelings out. It was hardest for Richie to talk about being gay. He felt like everyone would be disgusted with him, even when they said they wouldn’t. But, his therapist went through the same thing as a child. He, in fact, was gay too. And even though it might not have helped at first, Richie slowly felt more comfortable with his identity. All the losers came to visit him, which helped Richie a lot. It was nice to have the support from his friends, and not from random doctors and nurses.  
But, he began to feel like Ethan, his therapist wasn’t so much of a stranger anymore. Once Richie was finally discharged, all the losers picked him up and took him out for a beautiful dinner. This is when Richie Tozier started to feel okay.

Dr. Ethan McDermont, head of the LA mental rehabilitation center, and Richie Tozier were a very happy couple. They lived in Ethans apartment, consider how traumatized Richie was in his own, and had a good life. Richie found love again. And even though it wasn’t to the same extent as his love for Eddie, he knew nothing would be. And Ethan knew that too, and he was okay with that. Richie and him talked about Richie’s love for Eddie, and Ethan understood. Richie loved 2 men, and Ethan was thrilled he was one of them. Every year, him and Richie bring flowers to Eddie’s grave in NYC, and make a small trip out of it. It helped calm Richie down and make him feel a bit better, and that was good. The losers spent all Christmases, Easters and thanksgivings together, enjoying each others company and having fun. They were all still healing, but these helped the wounds heal faster. And every ugh too, once Richie was in bed. He’d look up the sky. And say goodnight to the people he missed the most.  
“Night Ed’s, love you.” He would croak.  
“You too, Stan the man.” Richie chuckled. He layed on his side, facing his boyfriend.  
“Y’miss em tonight?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I do.” Richie said, smiling a sad smile. Ethan pecked a kiss to his forehead.  
“G’night Rich.” Ethan said, closing his eyes.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.” Richie smiled, because he truly did. 

Heaven was nice. When you die, your taken to the place your fondest of. For Eddie and Stan, that was Derry. Not the Derry with the clown, or the one with the trauma. A peaceful one, that they loved spending their eternity in. The craziest thing was, in heaven you could do whatever you could on earth. Eat, sleep, play games etc. So that’s what they did. Had fun. The best part was that they could watch and hear everything the losers said and did. It was like, looking through a window into another world. They protected their friends, and their lives as best as possible.  
“Night Ed’s, love you. You too, Stan the man.”  
“Love you too, rich.” Eddie replied, knowing Richie couldn’t hear it. It still gave him comfort, though. Knowing Richie still loved him. He looked over to Stan. Eternally young and reading a book about birds. They were both in their 13 year old bodies, which provided much more movement and freedom then 40 year old ones.  
“I’m excited.” Stan said, not looking up from his book.  
“For what?” Eddie asked, sitting up from the grass he was lying on.  
“For them to come see us again.” Stan said, tears in his eyes.  
“I mean, them dying would suck for their family’s but still, it will be so nice. To interact with them too.” Eddie looked at him, smiling.  
“Do you think they’ll end up here? What if there’s a new place they’d rather be?” Eddie asked, worry in his voice.  
“They’ll be here.” Stan said, going back to his book.  
“I know it”

Bill sat in between Stans thighs, his back to Stans chest. Their fingers interlocked together. Mike sat alone, reading a comic book as Ben and Bev snuggled together. Eddie sat alone. Everyone else’s time had come, and they were just waiting for Richie. They watched as the 98 year old man sat in his hospital bed, extremely sick and dying. His children surrounded them, holding hands and crying. The doctor then came in, nodded and let them say their goodbyes. Once he got the okay, he pulled the plug, and they could see Richie anymore.  
“Where is he?” Eddie asked. Panic in his voice.  
He wasn’t showing up yet, and the worst had come. He was with Ethan, and not Eddie. That was until they heard a sob, and seen the 13 year old trashmouth stand up slowly.  
“Ed’s?” He said barley above a whisper.  
“He Richie” Eddie croaked. In no time at all, Eddie and Richie were in each other’s arms, sharing a beautiful, sweet kiss.  
“Welcome to the losers club, asshole.” Stan said, wide grins across everyone’s faces. Eddie took Richie’s hand, as they all began waking to the next chapter in their after-lives. And for once in his life, Richie Tozier wasn’t doing okay. He was doing incredible.


End file.
